deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hybrid Hero Battle Royal
' Hybrid Hero Battle Royal' is a What If Death Battle by Sailor Elsa. It is a battle royal featuring Danny Phantom from the series of the same name, Jake Long from the series of the same name, Shantae from the series of the same name, and Steven Universe from the series of the same name. Description Human hybrids face off in a fight to the finish. Interlude Wiz: Hybrids. The combination of two species allowing the strengths of both to be passed on. Boomstick: And today we are taking four of the most powerful hybrids out there to see who is the best heroic hybrid of the bunch. Wiz: Danny Phantom, the half-ghost hero Boomstick: Jake Long, the half-dragon hero Wiz: Shantae, the half-genie hero Boomstick: And Steven Universe, the half-gem hero. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills, to find out, who would win.....a DEATH BATTLE!!! Danny Phantom Boomstick: (singing) Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine. It was designed to view a world unseen. Wiz: This Ghost Zone, as it was called was a realm where, well, ghosts lived. But when it failed to turn on, Danny's parents, Maddie and Jack Fenton, just gave up. Wow are these two stupid. I mean a portal to the realm of ghosts is fascinating. Why give up after just one failed attempt? Boomstick: (singing) Then Danny took a look inside of it. In a flash everything just changed, his molocules got all rearranged! Wiz: For some reason the 'on' button was INSIDE the portal. Alright, did they're two even know what they were doing? Boomstick: (singing) When he first woke up he realized he had snow-white hair, and glowing green eyes, he could walk through walls, disappear, and fly! Wiz: He was no longer just Danny Fenton. He had been fused with the DNA of a ghost, and as a result gained all the powers of one. He was now....Danny Phantom! Boomstick: Oh man, this show was a huge part of my childhood Wiz. So, I am VERY excited to talk about him here on the show! Danny's powers include the simple intangibility and possession that ghosts are known for, but Danny's powers extend FAR beyond the basics. (TBC) Jake Long Shantae Steven Universe Wiz: 6000 years ago, there was a planet of sentient 'gems' who lived to expand and colonize other world. They were lead by the most powerful of gems, the Diamonds. White Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, and the youngest of them, Pink Diamond. Boomstick: Each had their own star systems to rule over, except for young Pink. Wiz: Eventually she was given her chance with our own milky way, starting with Earth. Boomstick: Because of course. Wiz: However upon arriving on Earth, Pink made a shocking discovery. They were absorbing the life from the planets they colonized to 'produce' more of their kind. Boomstick: Young Pink tried to talk to the other diamonds, to try and stop this needless slaughtering of life-filled worlds. When she wanted to save the planets, a garden in space was built. And ooh boy. I have some things to say about THAT place, or rather, someone there. Wiz: Later Boomstick. When she wanted to save humanity, the Human Zoo was built. Boomstick: So Pink came up with a very complicated plan. She would take the form of a Rose Quartz and start a war with....herself. However things got.....escalated. Wiz: Forced to fake her own death to get the other diamonds to leave Earth, Pink remained as Rose for many millennium. She eventually gave her life for real to bring her half human son into the world. Steven Universe. (TBC) Fight Results Trivia Who do you think will win? Danny Jake Shantae Steven Category:Sailor Elsa Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Human Hybrids' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles